Reality, Thank Mithros
by Leslie Thoirdorchadas
Summary: They were torn from their world at birth, one taken a year after the other. Then returned three years later. Two families embraced what had once been lost, welcoming the two girls back, not knowing what secrets they now held.
1. Chapter 1

_**Reality, Thank Mithros**_

Disclaimer: Nothing mine, so don't send the icky people with law degrees after me!

/-

They were torn from their world at birth, one taken a year after the other. Then returned three years later. Two families embraced what had once been lost, welcoming the two girls back, not knowing what secrets they now held.

/-

This would be her last time visiting the revered Imperial University, she realised sadly. Saying good-bye to her friends, friends who never fully knew the enigma they kept company with, She headed toward the room of her once-teacher, Master Lindhall. Lindhall looked up at the black-robed mage. "I thought you'd be coming by, you're not returning after you leave, are you."

Gold eyes stared at him, "No, I'm not."

Lindhall patted the red-black hair of his former student, who hadn't really been his student for nearly five years now. "I'm sure you'll be coming back soon. Have you said good-bye to the others?"

Leslie of Brivane smiled, "Yes. And Varice, as usual, said she was going to drown me to make sure I kept my paws off of Arram. As if I'd actually touch someone who is, in everyway but blood and relation, the older brother the gods never chose to grant me."

Lindhall nodded, "We will miss you here child, and I'm sure that your friends will miss the youngest Blackrobe to ever grace these halls in five centuries."

The smile faded from Leslie's lips. "I've not told them, and you wont either Master." Lindhall just nodded, "Master! Promise me! Promise me you wont tell!"

Lindhall gazed at his former student, "Hurry, you don't want to miss your boat. The Daughters at the convent might not take too kindly to you not returning after the break ends again."

Leslie hesitated at the door, "Master, you know how angry the Emperor and his family will be if they find out I'm a Blackrobe, please don't tell. My family's life is also at stake here, it's why I pleaded that this be kept a secret. I can't stay in Carthak, I belong in Tortall, and always will." With that, she left.

/-

Alanna crossed swords with the guards of the Convent, her two friends, Delia of Eldorne and Danielle of Naxen, watching and cheering her on. Delia, and Danielle were the greatest spies, and assassins, to ever grace the lands, mainly because they were women who excelled beautifully at their lady training, and acted superficial and haughty when in public, as well as seeming to be the worst enemies ever. All who knew the two behind closed doors knew that the two were highly inteligent, beautiful, yes, but amazngly intelligent. Danielle knew of every single poison and venom known to man, and some that weren't. Delia was a skilled Master at pressure points, a hidden Yamani trade that very few knew existed.

"How was your date with the Lord Timothy of Bellsveiw?" Danielle inquired of Delia.

Delia rolled her eyes, "The man couldn't be more boring if he tried!" She spat, allowing her friends to see her hatred of him.

Alanna of Trebond sat next to the two girls, mopping the sweat from her brow with a terry cloth. "Come now," The girl said cheerfully, aware that the two in dresses were suffering in the heat while she wasn't, thank the gods for breeches! "Surely he couldn't be _that_ bad Aile! Lord knows that our ever-so revered Tortallian King wouldn't keep company with too many boring old coots, wouldn't be healthy for his image!"

That brought up unease in Danielle, "But if this man, Lord Timothy, truely _isn't_ a bore, then why would he act so in front of Delia?"

Delia also began to worry. "He could know that I have a 'habit' of getting forbidden knowledge."

Alanna looked at the two girls sharply. "Or he could've just wanted to see if you would react well to his true self, or would be like the conservatives and shun him. Or he might actually be a complete and utter bore. Let yourself think of everything, not just one assumption, it's not healthy to be _to_ paranoid."

"Like your cousin?" Delia asked drily.

"Ah!" Danielle crowed, in a know-it-all voice, "But of course we shouldn't say such things of the fair lady when she is not present, especially with Alanna, the Queen of Pranks, here. One or the other might take offense."

Alanna choked on her water. "All right!" She exclaimed, catching her breath, "I know Li can be a bit, _cautious_, but it's no reason to tease her about it!"

"Aww, you know we're only kidding 'Lanna. If we hadn't been, Li would've killed us by now!" Delia chirpped.

"Or done something equally damaging," Danielle agreed.

"How do you know I'm not just waiting till you both least expect it?" A dry voice cut in.

The two brunettes, and the lone red-head, all looked up and grinned. "LI!"

The black haired girl embraced her friends. Alanna fingered her cousin's black robe. "Whew, just wait'll the Mithran Masters catch sight of this! You'll be the envy of every single one of them!"

Fear flashed in the girl's eyes, the only part of her that refused to hide her true emotions. Demurely, Leslie looked down, "Surely it would be too hasty of us to tell them, the Masters of the Light might not find it too agreeable to have someone of a higher rank than them floating about, and having learned under someone not of their teachings."

Delia looked at her friend suspiciously, "Li, you never care what those old geezers think, what's wrong?"

Leslie smiled at her friend, "If it became known that I was of Blackrobe rank, I would be forced into slavery to the Emperor of Carthak. If it is known to Carthak's rivals that I am of Blackrobe rank, I would be a prisoner."

Delia nodded thoughtfully, "So! Let's get you changed than, shall we? Afterall, two more weeks and instead people will be too worried about what we wear to dances to think anything of asking you your status as a mage!"

"As if they'd even believe that our dear friend is a mage," Alanna added wrily.

"And to that statement, all I have to say is- Thank the Goddess for small favors!" Danielle cheered.

The four girls laughed together, and ran off to get into more "suitable" clothing.

/-

A.N: Bored out of my mind, that's gotta be the reason I'm posting this.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reality, Thank Mithros**_

Disclaimer: Nothing mine, so don't send the icky people with law degrees after me!

/-

Thom sighed, sinking gratefully into his bed. After word came of new noble ladies arriving he had been even more pleased than usual that his Knight Master was Duke Gareth. Once married and not interested enough to be fluffing himself for any of the Balls and feasts being held for what was known amongst the boys training to be knights as "mating season". He wondered if his sister and his cousin would be coming in on this trip, as they were very vague in their letters to him.

The young squire thought on the strange events that had happened in his 6 years at the palace. For one, the Sweating Sickness had suddenly and mysteriously vanished, faster than it had come. Leaving the heir to the throne weaker, but not beyond the ability to continue until he reached Knighthood, though the Chamber _had_ spat him back out half-dead. His mother, on the other hand, was a frail stick figure, growing weaker everyday. He was one of the ones to help in the treatment of the Queen when she took ill, learning much with his gift.

Then Duke Roger came, Thom had been instinctively put off by the Duke, though he had no clue as to why. The Duke was there by request of the King, to teach the young pages and squires to use their Gift. Then, after a few classes, Thom had felt cheated because, instead of being able to learn more from the class, he instead found himself being held back. Though his dislike of the Duke, and the true strength of his powers, had been masked-on request from his _cousin_ of all people!-he still felt a deep resentment towards the Duke.

Then there had been the Hunting expedition, Wolves had attacked, which in itself was extremely odd, and if not for the fact that the Prince was being carefully watched and heavily guarded since the fever, he would have been killed. Then, shortly before he became a squire, Thom had heard of a campaign to Persopolis to discus peace talks, which had been cancelled due to unexplainable circumstances by the Bazhir.

All-in-all the past six years had been eventful, and he felt sure, for some reason, that the excitement wouldn't stop there. With these thoughts flitting about in his head, Thomas of Trebond, fell asleep.

/-

Duke Gareth looked down at the boy, his squire, with affectionate amusement. The red-headed lad was practically twitching in hopes of seeing his sister and cousin on this run of noble-ladies from the convent. He himself was hoping his daughter would come with the others, and he saw his son grinning randomly, no doubt thinking of his sister, and then frowning, most-likely thinking of all the men he'd have to defend her from.

The last two carriages arrived, as Duke Gareth observed, with some interest, the presence of Duke Roger. He had been there last year as well, waiting, then leaving toward the end. No one questioned his presence there, not this year, nor the last. Those who knew him thought that he was looking for future conquests, he was a known womanizer. Those who didn't thought that, perhaps, he was looking for a bride. Duke Gareth assumed he would leave before the end, as he did the year before, but this time he stayed.

The first carriage emptied out Ladies Cythera, Cornelia, Elizabeth, and Charmaine. Duke Gareth saw his squire deflate a little, and noticed the same reaction of his son.

The next carriage openned to show a Lady Delia, who came off as the most haughty and self-loving woman alive. She may have had plain brown hair, but it gleamed and shone like silk and made her green eyes shine.

Following her was Lady Danielle, who Gary swept up to and hugged dearly. The brunette's hair had more of a natural gloss than Delia's, though she had unremarkable brown eyes, and Duke Gareth welcomed his daughter joyfully. Tension between the Ladies Delia and Danielle was palpable.

Lady Leslie followed, kind of. The red-black haired girl with honey-gold eyes - who would look quite plain, pretty but plain, if not for the exotic beauty gained from the shade of hair and eyes the Yamani-looking girl had - took one look at a smirking Duke Roger, and practically leapt back into the carriage. 'Ah,' Duke Gareth mused, 'So that's who Duke Roger's been waiting for.' And truely, the Lady seemed older than the other girls, though not by much.

Lady Alanna, a fire haired lass with brilliant violet eyes, emerged, to greet her brother, Thom. The two were remarkably similar, though Alanna followed the same mold as Leslie, pretty but plain if not for the unusual hair and eye color. Then she disappeared back into the carriage and dragged out Leslie, Thom's cousin. Alanna then clasped her brother's arm between her's, and began to chatter about the lives they led.

Lady Delia had walked off with Prince Jonathan, and Gary had taken his sister away, the only girl left was the timid Lady Leslie. Duke Roger gallantly offered an escort to the girl, which she accepted hesitantly. "My Lady, I would have been sure that you would have come last year, with the others of your year."

Leslie stiffened at that. "Surely you can't be implying that I would be avoiding you Your Grace, such a thing is not heard of."

"No," Came the genial reply as they entered the castle, "It's not..."

/-

A.N: Bored out of my mind, that's gotta be the reason I'm posting this.


End file.
